1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising equipment and more particular to a treadmill for performing walking, jogging and running having an endless running surface with a particular surface condition.
2. Background
Exercising treadmills are very common and readily available in various configurations. They are used for performing aerobics, walking, running and the like with the user remaining in a relative stationary position during the exercise. Other treadmills are used for therapy and diagnostic purposes the like of cardiovascular stress testing. For all these purposes an user of an exercise treadmill normally performs an exercise routine at a relatively steady and continuous level of physical activity.
3. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Examples of treadmills for exercising purposes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,528, 4,659,074, 4,635,928, 4,635,927, 4,334,676.
Exercising treadmills normally have an endless running surface, which is extended between and movable around a pair of substantially parallel pulleys at each end of the treadmill. A running surface may comprise an endless belt of a rubber like material of given thickness. An endless belt is normally driven by a motorized arrangement having a pulley encircled by an endless chain loop engaging a pinion gear mounted to the axle of a motor shaft engaging relatable with a drive sprocket mounted to the axle shaft of a pulley as such traveling an endless belt in a forward direction. A rubber like material is normally of sturdy and high tensile strength fashion strong enough to withstand continuous pounding and pulling by a user walking or jogging on an endless belt. An endless belt is typically supported along at least its length and width between said pulleys by one of several well-known designs in order to enable an endless belt to support the weight of a user. For example, rollers may be positioned below said endless belt or a web in horizontal plane in contiguous fashion with under side of said endless belt in particular a smooth panel made of wood or metal in order to provide the required support. Depending on the general application said endless belt may be of a homogeneous material or in some other application thereof may be of a top layer laminated to a bottom layer the latter consisting of a rubber like material having interwoven nylon fabric or steel wire mesh for purpose of strengthening and reinforcement. It is known that many similar configurations of said endless belt as aforesaid are common and easily to be obtained and have been proven to be of particular ruggedness and strength as well as suited for all purpose conveyor belts used for industrial applications therefore is of particular suitability for said exercising treadmills having said panel for support and where minimization of friction and wear of said endless belt is of great importance and is consequential to the overall function ability of said exercising treadmill. The running surface of said endless belt is typically of a smooth and non-textured finish exclusively designed to the convenience of said user in a fashion to simulate running surfaces the like of asphalt or professional track and field type terrain. It is known and has been established that simulation of said running surface to a natural occurring terrain the like of non smoothened natural ground, pebbles and cobble stones are considered to be of great benefit to a user resulting in improved balance control, cardiovascular fitness and weight control. It is now known that walking and running on a cobble stone strewn surface the like of certain areas of strand can be of up to 50 percent more beneficial in terms of health benefits to a user than just walking and running on smooth artificial surfaces. Therefore a running surface constructed for a common treadmill to include the like of cobble stone texture may be considered of great benefit to a user.